The Wedding and The Pill
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Somebody's marriage, somebody's pill ;p! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**💐:💐:💐:💐 Chapter- 1 💐:💐:💐:💐**

**Disclaimer:- Own nothing but my craze for my favourite X-Couple- Rogan 💖! **

**Hey guys I'm back with another Rogan and yes, this one is another AU spin off of my series- The Rogue and The Wolverine! I seriously have no idea why I'm writing this one because it's just a funny, smutty and RIDICULOUS plot bunny given by my friend. Don't try to find any logic in this one, just enjoy... 😂😂😂**

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"Seriously, gettin' married on the tenth anniversary of yer relationship's so goddamn cheesy."

In spite of going through the splitting headache, Marie glanced at her grumpy best friend and chuckled softly. "You can't see Jean get married on ANY day, sugah."

"Whatever." Logan released another grumble around his cigar belching out a stream of smoke and leaned back into his chair, making poor metal scream loudly under his unbearable weight. He looked around. The annoyingly green lawn, foul-smelling Roses and the crowd of teenage trolls...the whole decoration was pissing to him. And the most pissing sight was that goddamned slick-haired James Bond standing over there, waiting for his redhead Devil in Prada.

He was pissed at everything today, especially this goddamned bow tie! The damn thing had been gnawing at his throat for the past one thirty minutes. He once again adjusted it before looking back to Marie who was rubbing her temples furiously this time.

"What's wrong, kid?" he gave Logan's notorious 'eyebrow raise'. "Why ya smellin' so tense?"

"Can't you see, dude?" Marie groaned. "This headache is killing me! Really...going to that damn bachelorette party was a very, very stupid idea."

Logan's eyes transformed into a couple of tennis balls. "Didja get wasted last night?"

Marie gave the feral hottie a furious stink eye. "I think your senses've rusted, old man, otherwise you'd have smelled that I hadn't taken anything funny last night. I know I ain't 21 yet. It's just staying awake till three. My head always kicks my ass whenever i don't get enough sleep."

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"Yeah, right." Logan gave a half-caring nod and glared back at the Cheshire cat with red shades. "But why ain't ya taken anythin' fer it from the furball?"

Marie let out another groan. "I was thinking about going to Hank, but as you can see, our blue buddy's working as Scott's Bestman today so he's already pretty busy."

"Well if it's just headache," Xavier's proper dialect pulled the duo's attention from behind. "Why don't you go to my room, Rogue? I have a pack of painkillers in the chest near my bed. Hank had prescribed them to me. They're really helpful whenever my head bothers me."

"Yes, dear." Moira also agreed with her old spark. "Or you won't be able to enjoy the wedding."

"It's okay, professor and Moira, really." Marie tried to convince the longest unmarried couple on the earth. "I'm fine."

"No, yer not." Logan almost scolded her. "Ya don't take care of yourself so let us. C'mon, lemme take ya to Chuck's-"

"Oh c'mon Logan," Marie smiled weakly. "I ain't a little girl who doesn't know her way around the mansion. I can go by myself."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, sure."

"First drawer, blue pills, dear."

"Okay, professor."

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"Okay, now what the hell is this?"

Marie couldn't help but groan to herself again, glowering at the two blister packs filled with avatar caplets in the drawer. "Charles said the blue pills, and they're both blue!"

She picked up both and tried to read the names but before she could do so, "the special music" Jean had chosen for her little ramp walk on the aisle started playing.

"Shit, the bride is here!" she hastily and mindlessly chose one pack and took out a small diamond-shaped pill. The glass of water was already on the stand. Marie gulped the tablet with Sonic speed and hurried out of the room to join the wedding.

"Gotta get there before Logan's knives start slashing everything!"

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"Hey, feelin' better now?"

"Not really..." a breathless Marie grabbed her seat. "Looks like the tab's gonna take a few minutes to show its effects. By the way, glad to see your claws haven't wreaked any havoc yet."

"Haha, very funny." Logan grumbled, shooting another missile at the soon-to-be married couple with his eyes. "I might be looking like a cheated ex right now, but I'm really...happy for Jeanie."

"Yeah, right." Marie gave a smirking roll of eyes, running a hand through her sweaty curls.

"By the way," Logan's left eyebrow touched the hairline again. "Why are ya lookin' like ya've just run a marathon, kid?"

"I-I don't know," Marie started fanning herself. "The headache's not gone anywhere and now I'm starting to feel pretty hot, too."

"Really? Lemme check," Logan's hand reached over to check Marie's temperature before she could stop him. She hated it when Logan touched her so carelessly. But Logan never cared about her skin. For him she was just like others, in fact better than them all. The touch was light and short, much to Marie's relief.

"Damn, kid...ya feel like a goddamn furnace right n-" Logan's nostrils twitched as he smelled a large burst of Pheromones from Marie. He took it in and scanned it deeply. It was arousal, it was definitely arousal.

Logan scanned his friend's body this time. Marie hadn't realized it yet, but her body'd begun shivering, her heart was beating like a jackhammer and her thighs were unconsciously rubbing against each other. The sight definitely had Wolverine drooling like a toddler.

_**Wolverine leers at Marie from head to toe. **_

_**Mmmm...our little Marie looks so yummy right now!**_

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"Um-Logan?" Marie let out a nervous smile, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Why are you looking me like I'm a damn piece of meat, sugah?"

Logan quickly shook the dirty thoughts off his dick and cleared his throat before glaring back at the man who advised Marie to take that goddamned painkiller.

"What the hell have ya given her, wheels?!"

Charles took his eyes off the ceremony and frowned slightly. "What are you talking about, Logan?"

"I'm talkin' about THIS!" Logan pointed a finger at Marie's burning condition with a low growl. "Why the hell is she smellin' like a bitch in heat?"

Marie, Charles and Moira, all three almost shouted together. "Am I/Is she _what_?!"

They awkwardly quieted down when the guests raised their eyes at them.

"I'm not kiddin'." Logan growled again. "She's hot and wet and dumpin' loads of pheromones that are affectin' my nose."

"Oh my god!" Marie covered her mouth with both hands. "Am i really..."

Logan gave an embarrassed nod and tried to comfort Marie. "But it's okay, kid. It's not yer fault. Maybe it's just a side-effect of the pill Chuck'd told ya to take."

"A side effect..." Charles and Moira looked to each other with a mutually busted look on their faces.

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

Logan caught the contact of eyes. "What's that look, Charles? What is it yer hidin', huh?"

Charles looked back to Logan and whispered like a guilty student. "I'll tell you, but i need to look into Rogue's mind first."

Before Marie could understand anything, she felt a light tingle in the middle of her forehead. Xavier's frowned concentration started scanning the last fifteen minutes of Marie's little run to his room and return. His eyes sprang out when he saw Marie swallow "the blue pill" she shouldn't have swallowed at all.

"What's wrong, professor?" Marie asked timidly, nibbling her nails fasted than a squirrel. "Did i take the wrong tab?"

"Well..." Xavier started scratching his dazzling scalp nervously. "You can say that, my dear."

Moira face-palmed. "Oh lord..."

Logan's nose scrunched up with a menacing snarl. "What's that supposed ta mean, Chuck?"

"Umm...actually..." Xavier looked back to an equally embarrassed Moira and stuttered again. "Actually those pills were for me and Moira for our...quality time."

"Quality time? What do ya mean by..." Logan's jaw hit the grassy ground. "Wait a minute," he hastily covered Marie's ears and emitted a whispered growl. "Are ya tryin' ta tell me those were _Vigra_ pills?!"

Moira hid half of her face with her fingers in heavy embarrassment while Xavier's jaw moved up and down like a goldfish gasping for water for a long minute. "Well...yes."

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

Logan's face turned into a 😖 emoji. "But why the fuck do ya need that shit anyway?!"

Xavier was too embarrassed to answer this question so Moira whispered in reply. "Well...his legs aren't the only thing that don't respond to my touch when we're together."

"Moira?!" Xavier glared at his girlfriend's embarrassingly sophisticated words.

"Logan," a super fuming Rogue mode ripped Logan's hands off her ears. "Maybe yer forgettin', but ah have yer borrowed senses so i heard 'em anyway!"

She then turned her eating glare to her next victim, Charles Ashamed Xavier.

"And yah, ah I have just two questions fer yah. First, why the hell didn't ya tell me about yer dirty stash in yer drawer before yah sent me ta yer room and second, what can ah do now ta get rid of its effects?!"

"Don't worry, dear," Charles tried to assure her. "All you need to do is go to your room and rest for a while until you start feeling better. Don't worry about here, we'll make a believable excuse about your absence."

"Okay." Marie calmed down a little bit and returned to her soft self. "I'll go back to my room and-"

Logan suddenly caught her wrist. "I'm also comin' with ya."

"What? No!" Marie protested. "You don't need to come with m-"

"Yes, I do." Logan squeezed her hand softly with an assuring smile before glaring back to the couple dying to declaim "I Dos". "Seein' the love birds chirp out their wedding vows's gonna give me diabetes anyway. So I'm also comin' with ya, darlin'."

**💐:💐:💐:💐:💐**

**An important Note:- I am not trying to make fun of any disabled person here. I respect Charles Xavier as much as you guys do. He's my favourite telepath in the world 💖! **

**So guys, hope you enjoyed this little baby. Please leave a favourite, follow and review if you want its brother to come out as soon as possible 😜💖😘! **

**Next Time:- Headache, sweat and smuttt...😜😜😜! **


	2. Chapter 2

💐**:💐:💐:💐 Chapter- 2 💐:💐:💐:💐**

**Knock-knock**

**Anybody home 😉? **

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"Okay now just hit the pillow and take some rest, darlin'." Logan suggested softly, giving Marie his useless handkerchief shoved into his pocket to wipe the sweat. "Do ya need anythin' else?"

Marie let out another shuddering sigh and looked at her best friend tiredly. "Well I'm just feeling very hot so..."

"So...?" Logan tried to guess her incomplete request but fell shocked when he followed Marie's eyes ogling his lips with her own bottom one trapped under her front teeth, looking like a snotty kid leering at his first crush.

_**Wolverine gives a smug smoulder. **_

_**The babe's checkin' us out, man! **_

Marie was left completely embarrassed when she saw a knowing side-smile rise the left corner of Logan's lips. It clearly said- "I know whatcha doin'."

Marie hastily lowered her eyes and cleared her throat, pushing her right stripes behind her ear. "S-Sorry, Logan...i was just-"

"It's okay, kid." Logan tried to lessen her guilt coolly. "Ya don't need ta apologise at all, I know what yer goin' through."

"But it's affecting you too, right?" Marie whispered apologetically, fanning herself.

"So what?" Logan shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Ya don't trust me around ya anymore?"

Marie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true. I trust you completely. It's just..."

"Don't worry, kid." he ruffled her hair lightly, earning a stinkeye in the process. "Everything'll be okay in a few hours. By the way, ya feeling a little bit hot, right? Lemme get ya some cold drinks."

Marie nodded, watching Logan's perfectly round behind leave her room. Damn...now that's some fine Canadian ass she would love to sink her teeth into!

"Shut up, you stupid fangirl!" she laughed at her foolish, horny thoughts and turned her attention back to her burning body. She suddenly started feeling greatly overdressed and began to peel annoying clothing off her body like a possessed chick, not giving a rat's ass about what Logan would say if he saw her doing all this.

It would definitely give the feral a temporary heartattack.

She giggled at the thought. Her reddened gaze then looked down at her redhot and throbbing kitty. It mewled for some attention and it wanted it NOW! Biting her lower lip, she hesitantly took her right middle finger down and slid between her almost dripping folds, causing a loud, hungry moan on her lips. "A-Ahhhh..."

Urgh...she just added more tons of petrol to already raging fire!

She cast a furtive glance at the door and whispered ghostly. "Hope he's not gonna come back before it's over."

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"A-Ah...ahm...mmmm!"

Logan's ears stood up like a Doberman's did as he heard the pleasure moans coming through the door. His nose already showed him the scenario going on the other side.

Marie's right hand was between her legs, fingering her virgin pussy hard.

The loads of Estrogen dissolved in the air hit him like a damned bullet train. Her maddening arousal was the sweetest thing he'd ever smelled. Her moans were even better those barflies and strippers with fake everything. Her desperate need for a male's touch was making the animal's cock swell.

_**Wolverine wiggles his eyebrows. **_

_**Let's be a peeping Tom for once. **_

His hand unconsciously reached over to turn the knob ever so slowly and before he could stop herself, he opened the door slightly to see what Marie was doing without interrupting her.

"What the mothafuckin' hell..."

Have you seen those exaggerating cartoons where the jaws literally drop open and tongues roll out on the floor like a fucking red carpet? Well, that was what Logan's reaction right now when he saw a bare-ass Marie fucking herself with her middle finger.

"Oh mah gawd, yessss!"

Logan had literally fucked his way through the entire female population of every country he'd ever visited and rightfully earned the title- **Shameless, heartless, womanizing Manwhore**, but he has never seen such flawless skin with the most 'grabbable' curves. The girl was literally sex on a fucking plate! His hand unconsciously reached down and gave his tenting manhood a sharp stroke. Her plump red lips biting each other furiously, her eyes diving into the back of her head and her other hand squeezing her breasts and pulling her nipples alternately was enough to drive a red-blooded man, and Logan's blood was literally boiling out of the pot right now!

_**Wolverine wipes the drool off his chin. **_

_**Just imagine our tongue between her legs right now... **_

Before Logan could get a chance to imagine his contribution between her legs, Marie's fingers found her g-spot and her orgasm screamed out of her lungs but she had to muffle it with her palm.

"OH MAH...WOGANNNN!"

Okay now that was eye-widening! He quickly translated Wogan into Logan and ran his brain's horses. Marie, she was imagining her best friend's face to get off?! Yeah, he knew Marie had a little crush on him in her teen days, but he really had no idea she still had a spark for him. Wolverine bit his ass again.

_**Let's turn that spark into a scorchin' flame, bub...**_

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

When he was sure Marie was over her post-coital bliss, he cleared his throat and turned the knob again, pretending that he'd just come back. "Hey, kid...i'm back with the drinks."

"Shit! W-Wait a minute, Logan!" Marie hastily covered herself with a sheet. "You can come in now, sugah."

"Uh-oh! Yer naked!" Logan's horrible acting skills surfaced.

"Uh-yeah..." Marie blushed prettily and wiped her sweat with the handkerchief given by him. "My temperature was just going higher and higher and...let's just say I'm feeling better like this."

"And ya'll feel much better after havin' this." he flopped onto the edge of her bed and opened a chilled coke before offering it to her.

Marie almost snatched it from him and started swallowing it like it was the last beverage on the planet. Logan watched her rapidly bobbing throat in horny amusement. She finished the bottle in mere 10 seconds and started leering at the other in his arm. He laughed and held it out, too. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, sugah." Marie blushed again and took the offered cold drink.

"Yer welcome, darlin'." Logan smiled and leered at her profile again. "Do ya need anything else?"

"You know what _else_ I need, Logan." Marie sighed deeply and looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "But nobody can give it to me because of my skin."

"Actually..." Logan threw the dice carefully. "I can."

Marie's eyebrows leapt through the air and her neck did a cracking 180. "_What?!_"

"Yeah," Logan nonchalantly opened a bottle of beer with one of his blades for himself and took a large swig. "With a pair of gloves and condom...i can do it. And yer skin can't damage me that much because of my HF."

A round-eyed Marie's mouth opened and closed at least ten times before she almost shouted. "THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU EVER TRY IT BEFORE?!"

"Because yer a friend AND a kid." Logan sighed and shrugged. "That would make things awkward between us."

"Friend and kid, yeah, right..." Marie sneered, rolling her eyes. "Then why the hell do you want to do it now?"

Logan suddenly closed the distance between their bodies and took one of her hands in his. "Because you need it badly right now and like they say...a friend in need is a friend indeed, right?"

Marie stared into his hypnotic deep amber gaze for a long minute. She then nodded like a possessed doll before lowering the sheet around her body.

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

Logan once again leered at all that tempting flesh like a complete jackass who had never seen a girl naked before. When he was sure his eyes were completely sated, he shoved his hand into her right pocket and took out a couple of rubber gloves.

"I picked 'em up from furball's lab on my way back ta yer room because ya always get nervous when I touch ya with my bare hands." he rambled on, pulling on the gloves.

Marie nodded and picked up her own gloves from the stand, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. "So...what exactly do you want to me to do right now?"

Logan suddenly gave that evil grin that promised an unforgettable fucking. "First of all...stop bitin' that lip, because it's my job!"

Before Marie could react to the shameless grin, Logan grabbed her face and started devouring her lips. Both Marie's eyes and mouth flew open and Logan took advantage of it. His bold tongue slipped it and wrapped around Marie's timid one. It took the wide-eyed girl at least ten seconds to understand what the fuck to do with the wriggling leather in her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shakily cupped his cheeks and started responding to his hungry touch.

But unfortunately, as Marie's skin started sucking the life out of Logan's lips, he had to pull back, grazing her plump bottom lip on the way with a low groan. "Urghhh..."

"Logan!" Marie panicked and tried to check on him. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine..." Logan said panting. "Just gimme a second..."

When Logan's healing factor finally took care of the livid lips, he looked back to Marie and gave a naughty smile. "Damn, sweetheart...that was a hell of a kiss!"

"Logan," Marie started shaking her head nervously. "I think it's a very bad idea...why don't we just-"

"Shhh..." Logan cut her off with his index finger. "Yer skin can't scare the great Wolverine here, got it? Just put on your gloves and lie down."

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

Marie let out a defeated sigh and did as he did. Logan returned to her mouth. He kissed her passionately, but still carefully this time and pulled back before her skin could hurt his lips again. Marie's eyes closed with a deep moan when his sensual, wet kisses started decorating every inch of her neck.

"Mmmm! Yer so soft, Marie, soft like fuckin' silk..."

A soft hiss popped out of her mouth when Logan's lips closed around a rock-hard nipple. "Sssss..."

His tongue printed a series of kitten licks around the brownish button while his other hand rolled her other bead between his thumb and forefinger. "Feelin' good now, darlin'?"

Marie could just nod like an obedient little girl. When both of her breasts were provided with enough attention, he slid his mouth down the smooth path of her flat stomach and widened her thighs a little bit more.

_**Wolverine gawks at Marie's throbbing pussy hungrily. **_

_**Whoa...can't believe we're gonna be her first! **_

"Oh shit!" Marie all but jumped at the wet touch_ veryyy_ near her burning core. Grinning against the burning hot flesh evilly, Logan began pressing teasing kisses on her inner thighs alternately until Marie switched to Rogue Mode.

"OH JUST EAT MAH PUSSY ALREADY!"

Logan laughed and finally put his lips where they belonged. A sharp moan was her beautiful response. Logan caught her puffy folds between his lips and pulled gently before shoving the hardened tip of his to tongue into her pouring hole for a few delicious seconds, causing her to fist in his hair and buck against his mouth wildly.

"O-Oh mah gawd...yesss...fuckkk!"

Instead of sending the feral man into an eternal coma, the effect of Marie's draining force was just succeeding in making Logan feel slightly dizzy. Marie's mind was rapidly recieving some recent visions from Logan's, and one of them really made her mental jaw drop open.

_Logan watching her masturbate from the door and stroking himself... _

Kinky motherfucker!

"Yah, asshole!" Marie bent her neck forward and snarled at Logan. "Yah watched meh play with mahself?!"

Logan grinned like a shameless bastard he was and pulled back only to shove two fingers into her gushing core. "Well ya can't expect a man ta lower his head and avoid the pretty show goin' on in front of him when ya use his face ta get off. Now get ready ta squirt fer daddy!"

Before a heavily embarrassed Marie could understand anything, Logan captured her painfully swollen clit between his teeth and started sucking it with slurpy moans. Marie's orgasm crashed into her like a shining lightning and she had to bit into her palm for keeping herself from bursting the roofs of the school with her screams and telling all the guests about their 'golden day'.

"Oh yes! Yes! YESSS...FUCKKK!"

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

After licking that sourest sweet twat completely dry, Logan finally reached back up and flashed a shit-eating grin. "Who woulda thought that this sweet shy Marie's such a huge curser! But ya know what? I dig cursin' chicks!"

With that his mouth descended onto Marie's again and gave her a taste of her essence. A heavily blushing Marie hesitantly reached down to unbuckle his belt and push his unbelievably tight jeans down his hips. The image of his woken tiger had Marie's eyes sprung out. She mumbled against his mouth.

"Ver fuge, fugah!"

Logan chuckled and broke the kiss to give a proper ENGLISH reply. "Don't worry darlin'...only hurts at first." he then hastily pulled out a condom out of his back pocket and sheathed himself at record-breaking speed.

He looked back to Marie and caressed her flushed cheek. "So beautiful...please tell me yer ready fer this, darlin'."

Marie smiled back with tears of joy in her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Logan...ah want it...knowin' yer takin' mah virginity is the best feeling in the world."

Logan nodded back and rested the tip of his cock against her eager entrance. First push felt like a kick to the ass, sudden and painful. Marie squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself to be stretched by Logan's monstrous appendage. Inch by careful inch, Logan finally seated all of him inside Marie's extremely tight pussy and Gawd...her insides felt like strangling wet velvet.

Logan groaned against Marie's uncontrollable clenches around him. "Shit, Marie...are ya tryin' ta make me finish before I can even get started?!"

Marie giggled weakly and tried to relax her walls as much as could. Logan now started pushing in and out of her at a calculated pace. His lips founds her again and his hands began caressing her body so softly as if she were a fucking bone china plate.

"Oh gawd..." his affectionate attention started showing its effects. Before Marie could see it coming, her legs automatically wrapped around Logan's waist and her bucks began to show the desire to be fucked.

"P-Please, Logan..."

Logan grinned against her mouth and asked between kisses. "Please what, darlin'?"

Marie blushed and whispered. "Please go faster."

The shit-eating grin resurfaced. "Awww, such an innocent demand...but i want ya ta get a little dirty tonight, baby."

Marie giggled before suddenly grabbing the back of Logan's hair to pull him back and growled. "Fuck me harder and faster, sugah!"

That was all the horny feral needed to hear.

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

Logan's hips suddenly became pistons, making Marie's body quiver like a fucking earthquake. His mouth lowered and laved her bouncing tits madly. "Fuck, Marie! Yer tight wet pussy feels so fuckin' good around my cock! And these perky tits...i can fuck 'em all day!" "

His naughty words caused Marie to clench around his length every time. Driven crazy by her pre-orgasm frenzy, Marie gripped the back of Logan's head and arched her back, pulling Logan even deeper. Logan groaned and started fucking Marie even more furiously while his right thumb reached down to rub her clit hard. "I know yer close, baby! Cum fer me! Cum around my cock!"

A strong jolt of electricity ran through Marie's body as his thumb touched her madly throbbing button. She spun her head and buried her loudspeaker into the pillow to muffle her screams of immense pleasure.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCKKKK! D-DON'T STOP, PLEASSSEEE!"

As Marie achieved the most powerful release she'd ever felt and her walls began to strangle Logan's cock, she unexpectedly pushed Logan off her and reached between his legs. Logan bent his face forward. It had a furiously frustrated look. "What the fuck, Marie?! What are ya...shitttt..."

All his pissed protests died as Marie ripped the infuriating condom off his cock and wrapped her right hand around his naked member and started jerking him off with a dirty grin. "Yah wanted me ta get dirty today, didn'tcha? Then how could yer dirty girl let that fuckin' condom waste yet precious load?"

Before Logan could understand what she meant to say, Marie gave the flared red tip a long and slow lick. That was it. That was Logan's end. The dangerous combination of wet touch and Marie's draining force and her rapidly pumping hands gifted Logan the best orgasm of his life that echoed in the entire school.

"OH FUCK YEAHHH, MARIE..."

Strands after strands of thick white semen squirted out of the tiny slit. Marie's mouth caught a few splatters successfully but the rest stained her hands, breasts and face. She seductively collected all that gooey substance on her fingers and brought it to her mouth to swallow it happily. "Mmmm..."

Logan watched the whole show like a dumbfounded dork and hit the pillow with a tired chuckle.

"Holy shit, darlin'...THAT deserves one more round!"

💐**:💐:💐:💐:💐**

"Do you bride, Jean Elaine Grey take groom, Scott Christopher Summers to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jean gave a wide smile before answering. "I-"

Before Jean can announce her "I Do!", Logan's ecstatic roar echoed in the air. ""OH FUCK YEAHHH, MARIE..."

Every face looked around baffledly, trying to find the source of the scream but Charles and Moira just looked to each other and whispered softly.

"Maybe we made a mistake by leaving Marie in Logan's care."

💐**:💐:THE END:💐:💐**

**If you liked it, please leave a favourite and review 🌹! **


End file.
